


Lovesick Fools

by 4rs0nt1m3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4rs0nt1m3/pseuds/4rs0nt1m3
Summary: "He though, his feelings for the blonde man were not real, only a spark but after several years, he still felt the same. He still shaked ever so slightly when Atsumu called his name, the nickname he gave him 5 years ago. It's been so long since then and he was still afraid to make a move. "SakuAtsu finally making their moves after years of being fools for each other.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, i really fell into the SakuAtsu hellhole-- uhm anyways, this is the first thing i'm writing in english and since i'm not a native speaker, i know my knowledge is far from perfect. I just hope it's enough and this story will be enjoyable to anyone who'd like to read cute skts<3

"Sakusa-san!" Atsumu called out to him and he stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

"Don't call me that." His words were like ice on Atsumu's skin and he also stopped a few steps behind Kiyoomi. 

"What do you mean don't call you that? That's your name... You let everyone call you by your name, why can't _I_?" 

Kiyoomi pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. _Atsumu is so stupid._

"Drop the honorifics... And use my other name..." he said finally with a much softer voice. He heard Atsumu's steps and felt his presence from much closer now. 

"Kiyoomi." he heard from the blonde. It was almost like a whisper but Kiyoomi heard it very clearly. "Kiyoomi." he repeated just as quietly. 

_Much better_. Sakusa slowly let go of the breath he's been holding in without even realizing it. 

"Omi-omi." the setter rasped out and Kiyoomi felt like he's losing his goddamn mind. 

_He didn't just call me by a nickname._ But Atsumu did it again and again until Sakusa turned around. 

"M-miya." he squeaked but as he looked at the face in front of him he quickly corrected himself. "Atsumu." 

The blonde's mouth slowly perked upwards into a genuine smile. Not his usual smirk or grin. A _real_ smile. And Kiyoomi's heart just melted away right then and there. _Atsumu is so cheerful, I'm obsessed._

"Thanks, Omi-omi. I've been waitin' for you to call me that for years now." he laughed. _His laugh is so beautiful, i love hearing it._

Kiyoomi slowly nodded his head. He didn't try to smile, he hated smiling and was still too scared to show his smile to Atsumu of all people. 

"See you around, Omi-kun." he grinned and started running after his teammates. 

*** 

It has been years since that ominous encounter and Sakusa still thought about it daily. Since then, they've became teammates at the MSBY Black Jackals and saw each other on a daily basis. They even lived in the same house thanks to the team but Kiyoomi was still so scared sometimes to even look at his teammate. He though, his feelings for the blonde man were not real, only a spark but after several years, he still felt the same. He still shaked ever so slightly when Atsumu called his name, the nickname he gave him 5 years ago. It's been so long since then and he was still afraid to make a move. 

Atsumu never showed much emotion towards Kiyoomi. He was always the same with everyone and this freaked Sakusa out. He always thought the blonde was easy to read but oh was he _wrong_. Sakusa had the ability to read people pretty easily since he was always looking out for small details, but Atsumu... _Atsumu was different_. In the positive and also in the negative way. 

The blonde was the most cheerful person he had ever met but at the same time, he was also the most serious man alive. When it came to volleyball he basically became another person, doing everything for the team he was capable of. The sport made Atsumu go feral and Sakusa loved to see his happiness when they scored a point. 

_Atsumu is basically perfect._

He stole a look at Atsumu from across the room and sighed deeply. The blonde man was laughing at one of Bokuto's jokes which Sakusa couldn't hear thanks to the distance but he was sure Bokuto just told them the stupidest joke ever. 

"We should watch a movie!" came the idea from Hinata who was sitting next to the coffee table. "Some comedy would be good!" 

The team agreed and Meian helped Hinata to find a movie which would be good enough. 

Atsumu jumped on the couch next to Sakusa and grinned at him. 

"What's up with you, Omi-omi? Are ya tired?" Sakusa nodded slowly without even sparing a look at Atsumu. This was a lie obviously, he didn't feel tired at the least bit, he just didn't know how to act with Atsumu this close to him. "Aw, why don't you go sleep then, Omi-kun? We can sleep together if ya want to." 

_Holy shit_. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu to see if he was joking or not but Atsumu looked at him with his most serious expression. 

"Don't joke about this." 

"I never said I was joking." he heard the reply from the blonde who then tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. He watched as the blonde got a blanket from the other side of the couch and covered his and Kiyoomi's thighs. He grinned at Sakusa when he was done. 

"Thanks, Atsu..." he whispered and looked at the other guys who were still fighting over what movie should they watch. 

*** 

In the end, the team settled on a movie Sakusa never even heard of so he watched the film with mild interest. 

Somewhere at the middle, Atsumu scooted closer to Sakusa and put his head on one of the broad shoulders. 

"Is it okay if I do this, Omi-kun?" he mumbled quietly and Sakusa put his arm around the blonde man. Atsumu scooted closer again and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Omi-omi... I'm so tired." he yawned between the two sentence. 

"Sleep then." Sakusa said firmly while completely covering them with the blanket. 

"Will ya sleep with me? You're warm..." the blonde said quietly. 

"If you really want that, then yes." 

"Good... Because i want that..." 

Atsumu slowly started snoring in his arms which made Sakusa smile a bit. He looked at his other teammates who were all busy watching the movie. Kiyoomi couldn't care less about the movie, he was too preoccupied with the sight in front of him. 

As he looked at Atsumu's sleeping face he could see tiny dots on his face. _Freckles_. He never saw freckles on Atsumu's face before. Truth to be told he never saw the blonde's face from this close. His skin was flawless with a lively glow. His jaw was sharp, his nose majestic with a slight tilt. His eyebags were visible and Kiyoomi found this incredibly cute. 

_Eyebags are so attractive_ , he thought while watching the sound asleep man. 

*** 

After the movie came to an end, the others all went back to their rooms. Meian looked at the two men on the couch with a know-it-all look, then went to his own room. 

Atsumu was cuddling Kiyoomi while the spiker hugged him without thinking. He just wanted to appreciate the moment for himself since he knew there won't really be a next time. Even though they got closer to each other as the years went by, Sakusa could never do more than this. Atsumu constantly dated someone but his relationships never lasted more than a few months and the team never met anyone he ever dated. Only his twin, Osamu knew about his past relationships but he never said anything to anyone. 

Atsumu lived in his own space and while being totally extroverted, he had his own privacy with many secrets. Sakusa tried to get to know him better but his own personality prevented him in doing so. Others already thought he was acting weird in Atsumu's presence and he didn't feel like getting himself caught up in these problems and some unnecessary drama. His family was pretty homophobic and his cousin, Komori was the only person who knew about his crush towards Atsumu. 

Sakusa looked down at the setter and slightly shook his shoulders in hope of waking him up. Atsumu murmured something then slightly opened his eyes. He sat up comfortably and looked at Kiyoomi. 

"Mmm, what happened, Omi-kun?" 

"You fell asleep in the middle of the movie. You should go to your room and sleep there, Miya." Atsumu grimaced as he heard the name. 

"Sorry, i wasn't able to sleep that well nowadays. I hope I didn't drool on you." Atsumu scratched the back of his head while he yawned. "Sorry, i know you hate bein' close to people because of germs and stuff." 

"It's fine, happens." he shrugged while looking at the blonde man. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I know you have some problems, otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch for hours." 

Atsumu looked at him in disbelief. "You do read people well, huh?" he smiled at Sakusa with a sad expression and Kiyoomi pressed his lips together until his mouth was just a line. 

_Who hurt this man...?_ Kiyoomi never saw Atsumu with such an expression before and the setter's face almost made his heart crumble into small pieces. 

"I just... Can't seem to find good people to hang out with. It's fine, I got used to it." 

"You shouldn't get used to that. If you feel uncomfortable in someone's presence, there's no need to hang out with them." 

"It's not that easy Omi-omi, I can't be rude to everyone, they'll think I'm just bein' cocky." 

"No, you are just being considerate of you own mental stability. And that's far more important than being friends with everyone." 

Atsumu hummed as he was thinking then he smiled at Kiyoomi. _That genuine smile again._ "Thanks, Omi-kun, you really are the best. I'm glad we're friends." 

_Ouch._ Kiyoomi pressed his lips together more agressively, then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

"Yeah, me too, Atsumu." 

Atsumu grinned at him and slowly got up from the couch. They wished good night to each other as Atsumu went back to his own room. 

Kiyoomi punched himself in his imagination and closed his eyes. 

"Will this feeling ever go away...?" he whispered and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first of all, I'm so thankful for my dear friend and beta for helping me getting this fic on track, i have no idea what i'd do without them, @/G0D1LYA (on twt) i love you<3  
> also they told me that the dialogues are kinda dry and i totally agree with them so i'm pretty sure i'll rewrite the first chapter if i have more free-time. until then, i'll try to tone down the amount of academic speech in the story so the whole thing could be more enjoyable.  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated, please tell me what you think about the whole thing!!

The next few days went by in a rush. The team had a match the next day after Atsumu’s and Kiyoomi’s cuddling encounter and as they were celebrating their victory in Onigiri Miya, Meian sat beside Kiyoomi without even looking at him.

“He’s so oblivious, isn’t he?” the older man said after a few minutes. “Everyone sees the way you’ve been looking at him, so no need to be secretive about it, Sakusa. We all know. Except him.” He pointed at Atsumu who was laughing at the counter with his brother.

Kiyoomi just grunted and looked back at his cup filled with a clear liquid.

“I—I don’t really care about it, Captain, I know he doesn’t feel the same so it’s fine by me.”

“You’re just being stupid right now. You can lie to yourself but not to me, I know you all too well, kid.” He patted Kiyoomi’s shoulder then got up to greet Osamu. Kiyoomi didn’t mind the physical contact thanks to the alcohol that slowly started filling his stomach. He rarely drank because he could not hold his drink well but on occasions like this, he couldn’t say no to Bokuto’s nagging. The man was always so cheerful after a win like this, he always jumped up and down next to the net.

Kiyoomi looked back at his cup and poured its content in his mouth. He grimaced at the feeling but after a few seconds he only felt the familiar warmth spreading through his body.

***

“Hey, Osamu-san, are you and the Captain dating?” Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes at Hinata’s stupid question. He still didn’t know why he agreed to this drinking game but considering how almost everyone was drunk know, he didn’t even care anymore.

“Shoyo-kun, I will end your bloodline.” Atsumu looked at him in all seriousness but the red-haired man just giggled.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Osamu shrugged off the question and looked at Shuugo who was half-asleep on his shoulder. “Okay so next… Sakusa-san, are you playing?”

The raven-haired man just sighed and picked up his cup. “Go ahead.”

“Do you have your eyes on someone as of right now?”

Kiyoomi didn’t dare look at anyone other than Osamu while he poured the sake down. “Next question.” He grumbled.

“You won’t even be able to walk home if you keep this up.” Osamu chuckled but went with Kiyoomi’s request after pouring him another cup of the clear liquid. “Who would you date from this group if you _had to_ choose someone?”

Kiyoomi basically whimpered as he swallowed the alcohol from his cup again. “Next question.”

“Omi-kun, you really don’t have to—"

 _“Next question!”_ he demanded.

“Okay then, what’s your body-count?”

“Four.” he choked out, sighed and put his cup down. _Fucking finally…_ He turned to Atsumu, cheeks red from the alcohol and the sight of the man. “What’s _your_ body-count?”

“I—I don’t know, maybe seven? I’on’t keep count to be honest…”

“Whoa, Tsum-tsum, I thought you were more of a playboy.” Bokuto giggled, and the others joined him.

“I date a lot but I don’t break hearts, Bokkun… I don’t just sleep around.” he grunted and was seemingly hurt but actually he tried to repress his small smirk. “I think you need real feelings to sleep with someone, ya know?”

“You’re a hopeless romantic, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’m aware, Omi-omi… But that makes two of us.” He smiled at Sakusa softly and Kiyoomi felt his soul leaving his body.

“What…?”

“Oh, I just know about that y’know? How you never really date anyone because you’re in need of real feelings. Y’told me about it all when you were still in college.”

“So you felt _true love_ four times, Omi-san?” Hinata looked at him with big eyes and he seemed actually interested in Omi’s answer.

“No, I— Those were all accidental… I attended a lot of parties back in college, but I never felt anything for those people…”

“So you’ve never been in love, Sakusa-kun?”

“Why are we talking about this, _oh my god_ , of course I’ve already been in love, leave me alone.” He got up from where he was seated and put on his jacket before walking to the front doors. Or stumbling if we want to be exact. The alcohol in his system didn’t help him at all to seem well-put-together. He grumbled as he was trying to push the door with all his might.

“Y—You have to pull it…” Osamu called out to him and Sakusa did as he was told. The door opened and he stumbled outside.

The restaurant fell in complete silence until Atsumu finally broke it.

“I should go after him…”

“You totally should, idiot.” Inunaki patted his shoulder and Atsumu followed Sakusa after getting his jacket.

***

The night was cold, the roads were empty and the city was surprisingly silent. Sakusa looked up at the sky, stars and the moon shining back at him. He shivered in the cold. He was alone, freezing and as his mind slowly started clearing from the alcohol, he felt somewhat sad. He thought about what Atsumu said and he had to agree with the golden-haired man. He was a hopeless romantic indeed. He only slept with people so he could forget that pair of honey-colored eyes, those rosy cheeks with all the slight freckles and the dimples on the man’s face which were only visible when he showed that smile. That real smile what Kiyoomi loved oh so dearly.

He suddenly felt his chest ache but not because of all the reasons he loved Atsumu. He felt pain because he didn’t want to lose the subject of his feelings who made him happy and made him cherish all their moments together, because he knew he wouldn’t survive that. Atsumu was perfect in every way but he knew his feelings were one-sided so he choose the only maintainable option: keeping his feelings a secret without changing anything. That was for the best.

“Omi!” he heard from behind, so he stopped without turning to the panting man who was slowly catching up to him. “ _Oh god_ , how are ya so fast…? Ya sure have the longest legs in the whole team.”

Kiyoomi smiled and glanced at Atsumu. “Yeah, maybe I do…”

“Yer smiling… Yer not mad…? Shit, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have talked about that, it just slipped out.”

“I’m not mad at you Atsumu, I’m just tired…”

“Ya were acting weird since our movie night so I was uneasy, _fuck,_ I really don’t want to lose you, Omi-omi.”

“You won’t lose me, Atsumu, not until you decide to leave me behind.”

“I would never!” he marched to Kiyoomi and hugged him tight and close like their life depended on that hug. And at that moment, Kiyoomi felt it did. He hugged Atsumu back, clinging to him.

“Promise…?”

“Promise.” Atsumu murmured into Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Let’s go home, okay…? We both deserve a good night’s sleep after that match.”

“Mm, I agree but how many service ace was that today? Three from you and four from me?”

“Oh no way, Miya, shut up! I clearly won, it was four from you and five from me, get your head back from the clouds.” He let go of Atsumu and started walking back to their apartment complex. Atsumu just grunted next to him as they started a conversation about not-so-important things.

And Kiyoomi thought this was nice. Being with Atsumu like this, staying close to him. It sure felt perfect.

***

The next day was their only day-off of the week so Kiyoomi planned to just clean his room and then sit back and watch some shitty series as relaxation. At least that was what he planned and Komori calling him was not part of said plan.

His cousin was currently in Osaka and even though Kiyoomi just wanted to sit back and relax a bit, he also really wanted to catch up with Motoya. His cousin was one of the few people who knew about almost everything about him. He was not only his cousin, a part of his family, but they were also really good friends, understanding and respecting each other’s personality and needs.

He picked up his phone, humming into it to show he’s listening.

“Hey Kiyoomi, wanna hang out?”

“Depends... What do you want?”

“Do you want to come with me to check out that new cat-café? I have a feeling you wanted to visit it already but you never do any social activities alone. Oh and I bought you umeboshi.” Komori giggled and Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Let’s meet at the ca—”

“I’m already here in front of your apartment, I’ll wait.”

The call ended and Kiyoomi walked to his window to look down on the street. Komori was already standing on the pavement in front of the main gate doing _whatever_ on his phone.

Kiyoomi got dressed as fast as he could and picked up his keys from where he put them the previous night. He closed the door to his room and went to the kitchen in hope of finding his captain there. Luckily Meian was there, talking to Atsumu of all people.

“Captain, I’ll be out for a bit, I’m meeting Komori, his team is also in Osaka right now.”

“Fine by me, but don’t get back too late, we’ll have practice first thing tomorrow.”

“Where are you two going, Omi-omi?” Atsumu asked, curious.

“We’re just going to visit that new café not too far from here…”

“With all the cats? Have fun!” And there it was, that precious smile what made Kiyoomi’s stomach jump and his heart flutter. He nodded at them and bid farewell.

When he got down to Komori, he was jumping from one leg to another in hope of warming his body up. It was far too cold for an October afternoon but Kiyoomi didn’t really mind, he liked when the cold air filled his lungs. He fixed his mask on his face and they slowly started walking towards the café.

***

After they got there, got a table for themselves and ordered some coffee, Komori turned to his cousin.

“When will your next match will be? Are you going against the Adlers again?” Kiyoomi just hummed in response, still studying the menu they got a few minutes ago. “God, those guys went insane on the court the last time! Have you seen their match?”

“Kageyama is usually not in the right headspace when he’s playing, especially if he’s against Hinata. But we will win, I’m sure.”

“I’d never doubt that, Kiyoomi.” He chuckled. “With Atsumu as your setter, this will be an easy victory.”

“Yeah, he’s good.”

“He’s good because of his spikers. If it weren’t for the spikers in the team, he wouldn’t be that good. Thank god you all have an outstanding relationship with him outside of the court, I think it helps your overall dynamics.”

Sakusa just shrugged as if maintaining a pleasant relationship with the one and only Miya Atsumu was nothing. But it clearly wasn’t. Everyone in the industry knew that the older Miya twin was hot-headed and what was on his heart was also on his mouth when talking about his biggest passion.

People knew that Sakusa was almost inaccessible but what they didn’t know is that Atsumu was even more closed off. He had his own little space in his head without letting anyone in. Kiyoomi would love to say he knew Atsumu but that was not true. He knew everything that was shown to him but knew extremely few about what the golden-haired man had hidden behind that pair of honey-colored eyes.

And of course, being the good _friend_ he was, he never asked. If Atsumu wants to tell him something, he will, but they won’t meddle in each other’s business, that was an unwritten law respected by both of them.

But after Kiyoomi signed with the Black Jackals, he realized respecting this unspoken rule was harder than it originally seemed to be. Seeing the one you’re aching for almost every day and while he sometimes took a step forward, he always took two steps backwards.

“Do you still have a crush on him?”

Kiyoomi almost choked on plain air and furrowed his brows. “No—I mean—Yeah but no. We don’t talk about it.”

“Okay, I understand, but Kiyoomi, I truly think you should tell him. How many years has it been since then? Five? Or six?”

“Almost six since we started talking continuously. But it’s fine, I’m happy with how we are right now. If I can stay next to him, I won’t have a problem with our relationship staying the way it is.”

Komori just sighed and started petting the cat who hopped in his lap. “I’m always here to help if you need me.”

“I know. And I’m thankful for everything, Motoya. I’m glad we can still hang out the way we did when we were kids. I miss those times sometimes.”

“Gosh, no need to get so emotional, I know you love me without even saying it.” He chuckled and patted Kiyoomi’s shoulder as a form of reassurance.

Kiyoomi smiled behind his mask lightly. Yeah, he really loved Motoya.

***

They stayed in the café until closing hours petting the cats and just catching up. Komori told his cousin how he loved to play with his teammates, he could never wish for a better team than the EJP Raijin. They both missed Itachiyama sometimes but were happy that their hobby became their profession.

Kiyoomi got back home around nine in the evening, his teammates nowhere in sight. _They are probably in their rooms._ He walked in the kitchen and put down the little paper bag which contained a few cookies from the café.

Kiyoomi was the kind of person who never really articulated his feelings. He was convinced that acts mattered more than simple words of affirmation. He thought bringing back some cookies from the café was enough to show his appreciation towards his teammates and let himself smile a bit as he imagined Hinata and Bokuto smile at the sight of the sweets.

He pulled out his keys from his pocket, opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. He suddenly felt really tired, so he immediately took a shower and went to bed.

He dreamed about big honey-colored eyes, soft golden-hair and barely visible dimples and freckles.


End file.
